In Hate
by Sinister Shadow
Summary: ChApTeR tHrEe Up! The Vissers are caught by the Andalites and brought aboard their ship. What will happen? And will they be able to escape? It's finally here! Closet Fan. Please Read and Review, and no flames!
1. Hateful!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Animorphs. Thank You.

**A/N:** Hey. It's me again. Yeah, I know I'm getting annoying. I know. It's just... you know... When you think of a good story you just gotta write it! Anyway, this is some fic I thought of the other night, and decided to post. This is – get ready – sort of a **companion story **to **"Visser Three's Diary"**(only it's more serious). It's about two certain special Animorphs characters that I've sort of gotten REALLY INTO writing about (.)… Who, you ask? Well, ain't it obvious, just by the title? That's all. Read and Review please!

**In Hate**

By Sinister Shadow

**T**

**Hateful!**

**Visser Three**

" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

I opened my eyes slowly. What a night. Not _only _does Iniss snore, but –

Heh. Aaaaanyway…

I awoke to the sound of a sharp scream, almost as loud as an entire planet exploding (not the Andalite Homeworld, unfortunately…).

" YAAAAAH! YAAAAAAH! YAAAAAAAAH!"

_Who_ the hell was screaming like that! I shot up like a board in my bed, once again tangling Alloran's hooves in the sheets. I _always _do that. It gets seriously annoying after a while… Nevertheless, I was determined to find out who was causing all this racket. It wasn't bad enough that Iniss _had _to have his own room, someone just felt obligated to scream like a dying Andalite bandit when they _know _my P.A. is the deepest sleeper you'll ever meet! Geez, what does the freaking universe have against me!

… You're wondering what an "Andalite bandit"is, aren't you?

Good question.

My name is Esplin Nine-Four-Double-Six, the prime. And no, you should not be obligated to repeat this abnormally long designation every single time you ask me something. Just call me Visser Three. That is my Yeerk rank, – a high one -- and what I am naturally known as around these interstellar ships my fellow Vissers and I usually reside aboard.

We Yeerks are a species of parasites. We live in huge pools where we absorb Kandrona rays, a nutrient essential to our survival. We used to be limited by these pools, having no knowledge of the world around us… But because of one Andalite's – a species of meddling fools who have always been and _will_ always be our enemies – kindness, we know today how to infest other species and live on the grounds of our planet and those of others. The infestation of a host is what keeps us fighting for our own freedom while taking over that of another creature. I know, it seems hateful… But it's each creature for itself in this harsh universe. So that's why we Yeerks enter the ear canal of Gedds, Hork-Bajir, humans and many others; creep into their brain and take control of them. Complete control of their minds and bodies. Then it's the Yeerk living your life, not you. Of course, you, the host, are still alive, but trapped in a mere corner of your own mind, just watching as the Yeerk in your head takes control of your entire life…

As for me, Visser Three, I am the only Yeerk to ever have taken control of an Andalite body. The Andalites are far too formidable an enemy for us to challenge right now. But this Andalite – my host Alloran – just happened to be unconscious at the time, therefore I saw the perfect opportunity to infest him and take control of his powerful body. And so I became the very first, and only, Andalite-Controller, and got to my present rank.

In case you're wondering, a Visser is a very high rank. We are second most powerful in the Empire, followed by Sub-Vissers and preceded by the Council of Thirteen. I am in the Yeerk military – a commander, actually – fighting battles and winning wars. Or the other way around, depending on the situation… A Yeerk commander such as myself is called a "Visser", a Yeerkish word that means "warlord". The forty-seven Vissers range in order of importance and power by their numbers. The least powerful Visser would be Visser Forty-Seven. The most powerful is Visser One. Therefore, considering I am Visser Three, I am the third most powerful Visser!

… Hey, at least I know correct arithmetics!

We Yeerks are very big on the military. You are either a scientist or biologist (which are rare these days), a ship engineer, architect, or part of the military. In any case, all those jobs have something to do with the military in the long run! Unless of course you're a female Yeerk, then in most cases you'd be a ship slave: washing ships, doing room service, all sorts of low-ranking things like that. You see, female Yeerks aren't allowed to be in the military. No exception.

… At least… It _used _to be "no exception"… But that was before the Council of Thirteen _made _an exception. One big exception. They allowed _one _female Yeerk to enter the military because of her abnormal skills. Just one.

But one was all it took for me.

You see, that one female Yeerk went on to become a Sub-Visser. Sub-Visser Four-Oh-Nine, I believe. Still a pretty lowly rank, but such an accomplishment for a female. Apparently, that wasn't enough for her, though... Because then, when she alone, accompanied by no one but a lowly ship engineer, discovered and started the infestation of an entire planet filled to the rims with a perfect Class Five species, the Council was amazed. They bent the rule ever more, "just this once".

They allowed her to become a Visser. A very high-ranking Visser.

And to this day, she and I have become _waaaaaaaaaaaayy _more than just fellow Vissers. So, so much more. And no, it is _not _what you may be thinking. Just the contrary…

… We are the worst enemies that ever existed.

So that was why, at two o'clock that morning, I woke up to a sharp scream followed by an instant:

" VISSER THREE, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU _DO_!"

Now you see what I live with EVERY _SINGLE _DAY of my damn _life_! You see now why I am such an angry, bitter person? It's all because of her, I tell you! She is the single REASON my life is such a freaking disaster!

(I don't know!) I yelled in thought-speech, the natural language of Andalites. Private thought-speech. At least _I _was being considerate enough not to wake the whole ship up! (What did I do?)

" Oh, you _know _what you did!" she shrieked from next door.

(What? TELL ME WHAT I DID!) I yelled.

There was no answer. Not _yet, _anyway… But soon, I heard angry footsteps coming quickly this way, followed by equally angry knocks on the door.

I would have just ignored the huge dapsen, but I sort of felt like finding out what she was accusing me of now… So, resenting the following moments, I walked over to the door, opened it dreadfully, and watched as she walked inside.

" Visser Three!" she spat angrily.

(Visser One,) I sneered.

" What. Is. Your. PROBLEM!" she yelled.

I looked her straight in the eyes. (What. The hell. Are you. TALKING. ABOUT!)

She glared back at me, which sent the usual shiver up my spine before I got over it and started yelling again.

Visser One is very beautiful; loved and obsessed over by very many male Yeerks (including my own personal assistant (P.A.), Iniss Two-Two-Six…). She has a real-nice-to-look-at female human host body with long, jet black hair and even blacker eyes. She uses a different host, called Eva, for her business on Earth, but she definitely uses this younger, more fit and energetic host most often. Somehow, though, if you were looking at just the host without Visser One inside her, you'd know it right away: Visser One has this natural talent for making her own natural beauty show through the host body, without which the host would seem quite bland. She wears these unmistakable, almost endearing facial expressions, and walks with a sort of swagger tainted by arrogance. She's also very feminine, which is a characteristic the Yeerk military still hasn't quite gotten used to yet. Still, she loves being a warrior. It was her lifelong dream.

If there's a single thing I actually, genuinely like about Visser One, it's her eyes. Those amazing black eyes, shining with the soul of a female Yeerk and your typical Visser all rolled into one. Those eyes are mesmerizing, very hard to turn away from. You feel lost in them. It's a very guilt-enducing feeling for me, who hates her with a passion. But yet it's the one thing even I cannot stop: The feeling I get when I look into those eyes…

But see, when you look past all the striking, amazing beauty this one female Yeerk Visser possesses… once you look past the fact that she seems like the most important creature in the entire universe (she's Visser One, people, that's what she's _supposed _to look like)… you'll realize that she is the hugest dapsen you will ever meet! She's so frigging HATEFUL! I mean… REALLY HATEFUL!

… She drives me crazy. I mean up-the-wall, where's my straight-jacket crazy.

And this argument was, as usual, perfectly typical.

(For the last time… WHAT. DID. I. _DO_!) I yelled exasperatedly.

" You tried to set my room on fire, of course!" she exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. " Tell me you don't _really _have that much of a bad memory, Visser."

I stayed spechless, dumbfounded, even staring for a moment.

(What the _hell _are you talking about, you disturbed Yeerk?) I exclaimed. (Now why would I do that? This is MY BLADE SHIP! Why would I try to set my own ship on fire!)

" Because you're a stupid retard, you damn half-Andalite freak!" Visser One screamed.

(Look, I didn't do it, okay?) I said, exhausted. (Now go back to sleep and relax your thick head.)

I pushed her, fuming, towards the door. Threw her mercilessly out of my room, locking the door behind me… She got up and banged on it for a while, but eventually tired out and went back to bed, extinguishing the flames in her room in the process.

As for me, I headed for my bed also. I lay back down with little effort, as I had gotten used to doing even in the Andalite host. I thought for a while before finally falling asleep, but when I did I didn't wake up until the morning.

… The _real _morning.

---

Hate.

There really is no way to describe it. It's a complicated word with a very complicated meaning. You should never use it unless you know for sure what it means. Example: If you say you "hate" oatmeal… you don't _really _hate oatmeal. You either have never tried it, or you somehow just don't like the taste (surprisingly enough).

But in any case, you don't really hate it. To really hate something, you have to feel the _need _to hate it. It's a very passionate emotion. You almost have to obsess over it, always thinking about what you're going to do next to tick it off. And then when you think that you smile, wondering how it is you came up with such a genius idea.

That's how I feel toward Visser One, my worst enemy. As I said before, you can't use the word "hate" in any situation. You have to really _hate _someone or something, in bold, capitalized, jumbosized, even underlined letters. You have to really feel it, feel it burning like a fire, alive inside your very soul. You can't just say you hate something. You have to really _mean _it.

But oh, I _hate _her.

Which was why the not-so-typical events that followed that typical, everyday night _really _surprised me…

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please read and review! No flames, please! Closet Fan retreating (to know what that meant, read my bio...)**


	2. None Other Than

**A/N: **Attention everyone! This is a VERY EXTREME FANFICTION. Therefore, people who, A. Hate Yeerks; B. Hate stories that completely defy the laws of Animorphs nature (and, come to think of it… nature, period!); C. Take heart attacks or oher shock syndromes easily; or D. Don't like Visser Three, Visser One or any Visser for that matter, or just the two of them without minding other Vissers… should **definitely NOT** read this story **if they do not want to be disgusted or appalled in later chapters**! Thank you! Now, for all you non-applying people, and, of course, **Closet Fans**, read on!

_**Thanks Kharina, for reminding me that I HAD to continue this! Enjoy!**_

_**And, of course, thanks Concrete Angel and Edriss for being as big Closet Fans as I am myself! Hope you like.**_

**_Thanks Edriss for FINALLY updating TH-40! That's one of the man reasons I finished _this_ chapter so quickly. Closet Fan rules!_**

**_And finally, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed!_**

---

**In Hate**

"**None Other Than…"**

**Visser One**

My name is Edriss Five-Six-Two.

But please, do not call me that. It's quite an ugly name, if you ask me. Feminine, true, but ugly. I much prefer female names with a fiercer sound, such as "Aftran" or "Vedar". But not "Edriss"! Whoever called me by this name better be dead or else I'll –

Hum. Okay Visser, time to get on with life.

I was born in a grandiose, luxurious pool on the Homeworld, called Sulp Niar. It is the main pool on the Yeerk Homeworld, where I spent the first few years of my life before my best friend, Tehlit Two-Eight-Six, and I were transported to the Andalite Homeworld in order to be "in case" Yeerks for possible Andalite captors…

… But that is a _completely_ different story.

I am fourth oldest in an abnormal amount of Yeerk siblings. I have two-thousand, three hundred and twenty-nine of them, to be exact, with only three older ones. I also have a twin sister, Edriss Five-Six-Double-Two, the lesser, but we sort of gave up on the long twin names since it was soon discovered that my lesser twin greatly resembled a great female legend named Anati Two-Two-Four. That Yeerk later had an entire planet system named after her (for who knows what reason), and species have evolved there. Now, because of her great resemblance, my sister is now her namesake, and is usually known except for formal events as Anati Five-Six-Two, ridding _me _of the nuisance of constantly having to precise "the prime" at the end of my name.

Ever since I was born, people have been telling me that I am the Yeerk with the most natural beauty they have ever met. I wouldn't know. I've never exactly seen myself in my natural form, since Yeerks are blind. But we Yeerks can tell just by the readings in our palps what shape, color, length and form another Yeerk is. Apparently, I'm thin with medium-sized palps, very well-formed, and of the most attractive color for a female Yeerk: an almost glimmering light silver.

… Yes, of course we Yeerks also have our standards on attractiveness.

A lot of species (COUGHAndalitesHork-BajirSkritNaOtherDumbDapsensEtc.) think Yeerks have no genders because it takes three of us to reproduce. Well, hello Andalites and company, how would we even _think _about reproducing if we didn't have genders! Sometimes I wonder who the _real _morons of the universe are…

No, we have the regular genders: male and female. Only, for some reason, it takes two males and one female to be able to reproduce successfully. Even we don't know why. I guess it's just physics. Biology. Whatever.

I'm not a scientific nerd like most females. I am not a ship slave, or a female that males just use to reproduce with when they feel they have nothing left to do on the planet. We Yeerks die in the act of reproduction. Which means the female population has been greatly diminishing. There were much less females than males, even in the first place. But now it's worse than ever…

Except I will never turn out like that. I'm the exception to the rule, the prodigy, the difference. You see, I am the only female Yeerk who was ever allowed to become a Visser. It was what I always wanted to be. I wasn't interested in becoming a slave. Not at all. So I went along with my dreams and eventually succeeded.

Now I am the most high-ranking military commander in the Yeerk Empire. Shows _them _that females can be just as good… So don't call me Edriss Five-Six-Two.

Call me Visser One.

" Visser! Wake up!" screamed a voice, directly in my left ear.

" YAAAAAH!" I screamed, jumped up and looked around frantically.

" It's just me, Visser! Calm down!"

I looked to my right and collapsed back down onto the bed, relieved. It was just my personal assistant, T.E., sitting on the carpet, trying to wake me up.

I looked at the built-in clock in my floating, detachable nightstand. Eleven! I had overslept _big time_!

" Oh, God!" I exclaimed. Then I frowned. " That dapsen is going to _pay _for this!"

" Which dapsen?" asked T.E. cluelessly.

" You _know _which dapsen…" I replied bitterly.

You see, in my life as Visser One there is one gigantically catastrophic downside. One big mistake. One teeny little nuisance that I can't seem to get _out of my life_!

And his name… is Visser Three.

I jumped up from the bed, walked over to the closet, opened it, and quickly grabbed a black military jacket which I quickly put on before leaving the room.

" Visser? Visser, where are you -- "

I slammed the door behind me.

" … Going?" T.E. gulped.

I walked about five steps in the hallway before stopping and knocking fiercely on the next door down from my own.

" VISSER THREE!" I yelled, raging. " Get OVER here right _NOW_!"

( Oh no… ) I heard Visser Three's exasperated thought-speech. ( Just a moment. )

I heard the tapping of his hooves against the polished floor of the ship. They got closer, closer…

" Who is it?" asked a slightly worried female voice from inside the room.

Wait a second… _Female _voice?

_What the hell? _I thought to myself. I had to stop myself from laughing and screaming all at once_… What the hell! Since when does –_

But before I could finish my thoughts, the door swung open and I found myself standing face to face with my enemy.

( _What _is wrong with your face? ) he exclaimed angrily. ( Oh, and… ) he lowered his thought-speech to a private whisper. ( Could you _please_, _please, _PLEASE not ruin my life today! I have company. )

I smirked. " What kind of company?"

Visser Three rolled his eyes.

( My _brother and_ _sister_, you dapsen! ) he exclaimed.

Oh. Alright then…

" Which brother?" I found myself asking.

( You don't want to know. ) he replied, starting to close the door on me.

" Ah, I see…" I laughed. " You're stuck with your twin the lesser for the entire day!" I snorted derisively. " And to think I was going to punish you for causing my waking up too late!"

" Esplin, what are you doing out there?" asked Visser Three's sister.

I looked at him again. "Which sister?"

( Deyss Five-Two-Two, ) he said. ( You don't know her. )

He was correct, of course, I didn't.

He started to reenter the room and I didn't stop him. Not that I cared about _his _problems, of course… I just didn't want to argue like mad as I usually did with those poor innocent bystanders in the room… Even if one of them just happened to be yet ANOTHER very annoying Yeerk who is very easy to relate to Visser Three to the point of realizing the two are twin brothers.

See… the truth is… I didn't want to have to see Esplin the lesser. Seriously, I didn't. I never do. He is seriously creepy. And I MEAN it!

" And stay there!" I yelled at the back of Visser Three's head.

( You bet I will, ) Visser Three sneered. ( I'd take my brother yelling false accusations of burning his decrepit human house down over arguing with you any day! )

But then, suddenly, before our eyes, someone squarely _leapt _out of the room. It was a human, a male. He had brownish-blond hair and blue eyes, and COULD have been considered handsome to human females if it wasn't for the undeniable trace of whacked dementia in his now-hideous face.

This, you see, was Visser Three's brother… Esplin the lesser.

" EEEEEEESPLIIIIIIIIN!" the lesser called, seeming completely oblivious to the fact that Visser Three was standing RIGHT THERE.

( Esplin. ) Visser Three sighed. ( I'm… I'm _right here_. )

You see what I mean?

" Oh OKAY!" the lesser shrieked. " Guess what, Esplin! You are a very considerate brother, to let me eat a whole pack of your fine maple-and-ginger oatmeal like that."

( You WHAT! ) Visser Three exclaimed. ( Okay, that's it. _We_,) he grabbed the lesser's arm, ( are going inside now. )

Then he turned back to me, his eyes actually pleading.

( Help? ) he squeaked.

I smirked and crossed my arms. " Oh, never in a million years."

And, I guess my speaking was a mistake, since I found myself regretting it a second later...

" Oh!" the lesser screeched, a smile lighting up his face.

( _Will you_ -- ) Visser Three started, trying to pull his twin back into the room.

" It's you!" he exclaimed. " I haven't seen _you _in a long time!"

" Thank the lords…" I muttered under my breath.

( Look, Esplin… just get in the room. ) Visser Three ordered sternly.

" Can I have lunch, then?"

I squirmed a little. I don't know why. I guess I just kind of have a slight fear of Yeerk cannibals, which is exactly what Esplin the lesser is. Maybe that's the whole reason I absolutely _hate _being around him. If you ignore the fact he's deranged, and _Visser Three_'s twin brother!

" Don't worry," the lesser said, having noticed my slightly pale face. " I won't eat you. Never you! I only eat ugly low-ranks if I can help it. You are neither."

( In other words you eat shitty green Yeerks? ) Visser Three mocked.

" Can it, brother."

Visser Three just smirked.

" Hey, Visser One!" the lesser exclaimed. " Come on in with us, you can have some oatmeal."

" Eum…" I mumbled. " I don't like to overdose."

But it was too late. Before I – or Visser Three, for that matter – could even think of a decent objection, Esplin the lesser dragged me into Visser Three's room, completely against my will. Soon, I found myself standing in the very familiar room, the room in which I got stuck in now almost every day, with Visser Three and his P.A., Iniss.

Today though, instead of Iniss, there was a Yeerk in a female human host sitting on Visser Three'sd completely useless couch, and resting her feet on Visser Three's _completely _useless sofa table. She had dirty-blond hair and light green eyes. She smiled with all her teeth when she noticed me, and quickly stood up on stable legs.

This, is suspected, was Deyss Five-Two-Two.

( Watch out for Deyss, ) Visser Three warned privately. ( Her current host has a serious hearing problem. She was due to get a new one a couple weeks ago, but it just never happened. )

I nodded, a slight movement, showing I had understood while not giving any sign of it to the others.

" Ohhhhh, Esplin!" Deyss exclaimed, rushing over to take a look at me. " Is this the mate you've been telling us so much about?"

I swear Visser Three's Andalite face turned dark blue. He looked at Deyss as if he'd just found out she had mated with one of the Andalite bandits.

( Deyss! ) he exclaimed, outraged.

" This is _Visser One_!" Esplin the lesser added.

Deyss simply looked confused.

" But Esplin," she said softly. " We don't _have _a sister named Chun."

" Not sister Chun, you mo --" the lesser started, before being cut off by Visser Three.

( Visser _One_! ) Visser Three exclaimed.

" VISSER ONE?" Deyss exclaimed, almost taking an inner seizure. She looked around frantically. " Where?"

( _There_! ) Visser Three.

" _THERE_!" the lesser.

They both pointed at me. I decided to act curteous in the presence of this curious, half-deaf Yeerk, and made a little wave with my left hand.

" I'm sorry, Commander!" Deyss blushed. " Deyss Five-Two-Two. It's a pleasure."

" Yes, well…" I said, not adding much else.

I went to sit down on a rickety (_and _completely useless) chair in a corner of the room. And I would have stayed in that chair for a long time, until they told me I could leave.

But you know, sometimes life happens. I'm Visser One. I control a lot of things around here. Mostly everything on this ship and on our planet either belongs to me or to the Emperor.

But even with all the control I have, even I couldn't control what happened next…

And after all that, it was Esplin the lesser who saw it first.

" Hey look!" he exclaimed, perched at the ship window, the only window in the room, looking out into black space. " Esplin, come look at this!"

Visser Three rolled his eyes, probably thinking his twin was trying to fool him. But still, he was curious, so he strode off to go take a look.

And let me just tell you, as soon as he saw what the lesser had first noticed, he decided he was no longer in the mood to roll his eyes…

Curious myself now, I got up off the chair, trying to just completely ignore the mixture of disbelief, amazement and fear – yes, fear – that was now lighting up Visser Three's Andalite eyes. I slowly crossed the ten steps' distance that separated me from the window, which Visser Three, his twin, _and _Deyss were now crowded around. I practically had to shove Esplin the lesser into the nearest wall to get a decent look…

… But as soon as I did look… I found myself wishing I never had.

And then I said what none of the other three had yet had the courage to say:

" Andalites!" I exclaimed. " There are five Andalite fighters coming this way!"

**---**

**And there you go. Please R&R! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**See _"Controller" _by Sinister Shadow.**


	3. The Middle of Nowhere

**A/N: Readers:** FINALLY!  
**------ Me:** Yeah yeah… Just read the damn fic:P

**_To Kharina. Spent all night writing this just for you! Enjoy!_**

**In Hate**

By Sinister Shadow

"**The Middle of Nowhere"**

**Visser Three**

( What? ) I exclaimed.

Everything was dark. I don't know what had happened or even how it had happened.

The last thing I remembered was a huge explosion. And then… nothing. Well, yeah, there was _something_. There was snoring.

" Huuuuuuuuuuurk… chhhhhhhhh…"

( What the -- )

I spun around and found myself face to face with a human guard, sitting hunched over on a chair, evidently fast asleep. His flashlight, batteries low, lay crashed on the ground at the guard's feet, casting off an eerie glow in the strange room.

I felt a somewhat violent hand on my shoulder.

" Visser Three?"

I jumped. ( YAAAH! )

I turned around and looked at my attacker, which was, obviously, Visser One.

… Why oh _why _did I have to get stuck here with _her_? Of all people!

Guess it's just my luck.

( Don't _do _that! ) I exclaimed. ( I almost wet myself! )

" Well that's always nice to know," Visser One muttered. " Now where the hell are we?"

( As if I know? ) I yelled, spreading out my arms in exasperation.

She didn't reply to that. She stood up and walked over to the guard, examining him from head to toe. Then, to my surprise, she started frisking him. Over the arms, under the arms, legs, stomach, _everything_. She was very good at it. I watched in awe as she pulled a virus vial, a portable sensor, a _microchip_, as well as many useless things from various pockets and clothes.

" What is this then?" she said tentatively as she reached his right shoe.

She took off the shoe and jerked back.

( What is it? ) I exclaimed.

She quickly pulled a large object out of the shoe and threw it in my direction. I examined it from afar, and it only took me about three seconds to realize what it was…

… An Andalite shredder. Here. In this room.

Which could only mean one thing…

( The Andalites have captured us! ) I shrieked to Visser One. ( That explosion I heard a while back was probably just a diversion for them to get us all unconscious in order to get us into their ship. )

" And, bad news, this guy is obviously an Andalite in morph," she said, pointing disgustedly at the guard. " Can't believe I touched him."

She glared at me.

" This is all your fault," she said accusingly.

( _My _fault? ) I yelled, indignated. ( How is this _my _fault?)

" If you and your _dope _of a brother hadn't dragged me in your room, I wouldn't even be here!"

Visser Three snorted. ( Well _that's _considerate, ) he said sarcastically. ( Thanks a lot, Visser One! I get to perish by the hands of the Andalites while you get to relax in your gold bubble bath. Sure. )

She walked over and slapped me across the face. I frowned.

" You think I care about _you_?" she exclaimed. " T.E. is going to FREAK! He's going to put "Missing" posters with my picture everywhere where there's a place to put them. He'll organize a search party. He'll offer rewards! Everyone is going to go into a frenzy and we can't have that!"

( Yeah, yeah… ) I said. ( And my P.A. will be looking for you too. Now the real question is, what do we do? We can't exactly just jump out the window, unless you'd like to die. )

" Dying will be better than falling to the Andalites," she spat.

( Well, ) I got up and walked towards the door. ( You do what you want. _I _for one don't feel like having my body ripped apart by suffocation. )

She didn't reply. I didn't really care.

( Anything's better than staying here with this fricking _snoring _Andalite guard, ) I pointed out.

---

I guess she got the point.

A few moments later, with the help of Visser One's professional frisking abilities, we managed to get the guard's key card out of his underwear. Visser One almost threw up.

" Next time we get captured by Andalites, remind me to bring a pack of rubber gloves," she said, just completely grossed out. " Now let's get out of here."

Easier said than done. Need I mention that the Andalites are in fact a very precise species? It took us literally about a half hour of playing with the cursed key card (which, for bonus, had also been down some guy's pants) until we _finally _got it right.

I dropped to my knees, thanking the lords as the door slid open at last.

" Get up, you moron," Visser One whispered as she walked gracefully out of the room.

I stood up and followed her. ( How can you be _graceful _at a time like this? ) I exclaimed privately. ( Huh? HOW? )

She didn't reply. I decided to take advantage of the silence to observe the landscape around me. We were in a wide, brightly lit hallway with no doors or windows. The walls were a nice, calm orange. Like the sky of the Andalite homeworld. Of course. The Andalites are a claustrophobic species. They need everything to look as much like a vast open space as possible so that they can forget they're actually stuck in a tight ship, closing in on them from all directions.

Under our feet was a wide selection of blue Andalite grass. I wasn't used to this type of rich grass, of course, with all the time I'd spent on Earth. But my host seemed to like it…

( Now _that's _grass, ) Alloran said, as I fed while walking. ( It's nice to eat _real _food after months and months of putting up with those filthy Earth weeds… )

( Alloran, will you shut up already? ) I exclaimed.

He didn't, of course. But I did my best to blot out his annoying voice as well as I could after that.

Suddenly, Visser One, who was still leading the way, stopped abruptly. I copied her, standing stick-still until she looked back at me.

" Someone's coming!" she exclaimed.

I listened closely. She was right! The faraway sound of many hooves could be heard on the soft, grassy floor.

I looked around frantically. We were too far away from our cell to even _think _about making it back in time. But what else was there to do? There were no doors, no windows, _nothing_! What was I supposed to do in a case like this?

_Morph! _I yelled interiorly. _Something small!_

Yes, yes, that was it! I would morph the fly, a small Earth insect, and hope to the lords that this ship didn't carry the Andalite equivalent of a Gleet BioFilter…

I started concentrating my mind, and felt the changes begin… The first thing that happened was the shrinking. I got smaller, shrinking, shrinking, shrinking --

_No!_ my mind shrieked.

I immediately reversed the morph. What was wrong with me? The Andalites were getting closer and closer by the second. By the number of steps I heard, I could easily tell that there were at least five or six of them.

So why did I stop the morph?

_Visser One would have turned me in anyway, _I reminded myself. _Fly or Andalite._

But yet there was another reason that I didn't understand. I couldn't leave Visser One alone to face the Andalites. She was in a simple human host, with no natural weapons. They would slaughter her. Or torture her. Or…

In any case, only _I'm _allowed to do that.

And besides! Who knew what she would tell them if they tortured her? (I knew very well that Visser One would never crack under the pressure… but hey, it's as good an excuse as any for reversing the morph!)

My heart started pounding. The footsteps were getting nearer and nearer.

" What are we supposed to do?" Visser One exclaimed in a whisper, jerking her head back to look at me.

I shrugged sadly. ( There's nothing we _can _do. Hope for the best. )

She rolled her eyes and turned away. At that moment, the first Andalite turned the corner of the hall before us. Followed by two more. And then another two.

Well, I was right in a way: There _were _five of them.

Not that that was much of a consolation.

( Yeerks! ) the first Andalite snapped. ( Stop right there! Not one movement. )

They ran up to us and surrounded us on all sides.

( So you thought you could escape, did you? ) the first one, obviously their leader, sneered.

" Yes, actually we did," Visser One said snidely. " That is, before _you _interrupted."

( I didn't think we could, ) I said completely irrelevantly.

They all looked at me.

( Abomination! ) one of them spat.

Surprisingly enough, Visser One came to my defence:

" Hey wait a second mister Almighty," she sneered. " Why don't you check yourself out before calling anyone names, huh?"

The guy frowned.

( Okay, that does it, ) said the Andalite leader. ( I think you two need some time apart. )

At his words, two of the Andalites behind him rushed up and grabbed us by the arms, putting a sheath on my tail blade so that I remained defenceless, and starting walking us in the same way we had been going. We walked for just a little while until we turned the corner and saw an entire hallway filled with numerous cells.

( Welcome to your new home, ) the leader said to us.

The Andalite holding Visser One threw her in a cell halfway down the corridor. I got the cell right next to hers.

We couldn't see each other. And somehow, I felt lonely already.

And what was worse than that was that the cell facing me was occupied by a fat Leeran-Controller who looked like a gigantic toad.

* * *

**Alright, well, hope you enjoyed that:) Anyways... Yeah, I know the ending was kinda weird, but I just couldn't resist. Okay well I'll be sure to update a bit sooner next time... Please read and review!**


End file.
